holestreetfandomcom-20200213-history
Bethan Murphy
Bethan Murphy is the daughter of Lauren Murphy & James Johnson, & the sister of George Murphy, Morgan Murphy & Maisie Murphy. She made her debut in August 2014. She departed in January 2018, but appeared in a flashback scene in May 2018. She was killed off in the Who Killed Bethan? storyline. Storylines Bethan first appears in August 2014, when she moves in with her mother Lauren, brother Morgan & sister Maisie. She instantly makes friends with Cindy Sandwich. In December 2014, they are joined by George, completing the Murphy family. George is clearly the favourite, which irritates Bethan. In September 2017, Bethan starts taking drugs, causing tension with her family. She is upset when she isn't invited to George & Holly's wedding in October 2017. Lauren goes as far as calling their father James. This does nothing, and Lauren throws Bethan out. Bethan goes on a drunken rage, and is shown punching Harry Cole, & verbally abusing Denzil Spider. Later that night, Bethan is found dead at the side of the Sunny Railway by Wallace Squinteye, & Lauren & George are devastated. Harry & Denzil are both major suspects, along with Sharon Cole, Amy Mitchell, Jodie Slater, Lauren, James, George & Holly. A huge investigation takes place, culminating in May 2018 when Harry falls off the roof of a multi storey car park. Maisie tells Lauren & George that it was her who killed Bethan. In a flashback scene, Bethan came into their house, and Maisie caught her, and an argument took place, ending with Maisie shoving her, and she hit her head on the fireplace kerb, killing her. Her and Morgan then moved her to the side of the Railway, to make it look like other circumstances. Lauren hands herself into the police, telling them it was her to save Maisie. Lauren is released three months later due to lack of evidence. Background Info In May 2014, it was announced that a another member of the Murphy family, Bethan would be joining later that year. She was based on someone that NJE vaguely knew. She arrived in August 2014. However in September 2017, it was announced that Bethan would be leaving in a major new storyline, Who Killed Bethan? The storyline was originally to be Who Killed Denzil? however NJE thought Bethan would be a better character for the situation. She departed in January 2018, when the character was killed off. The suspects were Harry Cole (Cel Spellman), Denzil Spider (David Witts), Lauren Murphy (Charlotte Bellamy), James Johnson (Jeremy Edwards), George Murphy (George Sear), Holly Murphy (Lucy Fallon), Sharon Cole (Shannon Flynn), Amy Mitchell (Amy James Kelly) & Jodie Slater (Amy Leigh Hickman). The storyline was praised, yet criticised for copying the Who Killed Lucy Beale? storyline on EastEnders. The culprit was revealed in May 2018 as Bethan's sister Maisie Murphy (Maisie Smith), who no one had expected. For a flashback scene, Bethan returned for this episode. Category:1995 births Category:2018 Deaths Category:2014 Debuts Category:2018 departures Category:Murphy Family Category:Villains Category:Controversial characters